


Human

by Castianity_x



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Crying Sam, Dean Being Comforting I Guess, Illusions, M/M, Sad Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 00:45:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1920321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castianity_x/pseuds/Castianity_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean realizes something about Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human

Sam was ready to leave Kentucky. The thing they had just hunted, left him genuinely terrified. The fear had washed over him in his moment of battle and left him paralyzed with a vision of his mother in front of him. And on either side of her stood Jessica and Dean. But none of them were really them. They were an illustrations by a horrible creature of the demonic type. Luckily, Dean, the real Dean, had bust in through the door and taken care of everything. Sam had burst into tears immediately. They were silent tears that Dean pretended not to notice. In that moment, watching the tears roll along Sam's cheeks, Dean realized something about Sam. 

He wasn't just Sam Winchester. He wasn't just his little brother. He wasn't just a hunter, and he wasn't just a boy. 

 

He was fragile and vulnerable. Easily broken, easily hurt. Easier to shatter than a slip of glass. On the outside, he'd built up walls to sheild himself from the tragic labyrinth that was life and inevitable suffering. But on the inside, Sam Winchester was human. And that terrified Dean to his very core. The thought of Sam breaking beyond repair, leaving Dean with nothing but the fucked up mess of raw emotion and fears that was life. Dean was terrified that those walls might crumble down. But even more terrified that his own would. Dean couldn't walk through life with his heart on full display. His fears coursing through him and breaking out into the light for all to see. That's how he got through this particular case. The demon had drawn him the illusion of Sam. Only Sam. 

 

This particular demon, it could look into the very core of your heart, soul and mind. It took your love, and it took your fear, and drew up illusions to manipulate you. Sam was the only thing Dean loved enough for the demon to work it's delirium. 

The creatures voice sang out to Dean. It's voice was like the sound of stars colliding and sparkling off golden light. It whispered, and screamed at the same time. In a flash of silver and gold, the beautiful creature stole Dean's truest self and broadcasted it. Dean had seen Sam, smiling and laughing for a moment. Had seen Sam looking at him with bright eyes and an innocent smile that didn't belong within a miles radius of a man who'd been through that much pain. The voice that spoke next was Sam's. But at the same time, it wasn't.

"Hurry up, Dean!!" The illusion had grinned, taking Dean's hand and tugging at him. Dean had blinked, the musty room fading and contorting into a meadow. They were surrounded by tree's and grass. A sparkling river was tucked into the wildflowers and ivy. Dean had looked back to the illusion, then. Looked back to his brother's bright hazel eyes and loving puppy dog smile. 

And he was still looking into those eyes when the bullet rang from his gun. Those eyes weren't his brothers eyes. His brother didn't flounce around with a grin on his face. Because Sam was human, and nobody can keep on being as innocent as that in a world like this. Not even Sam. Not even Dean. 

Unfortunately, that's not how Sam saw it. He was in his own illusion. He lived in an illusion long before the creature had lullabied him into a peaceful non reality. Illusion Dean had wrapped his arms around Sam's waist. Pulled him close and rested their foreheads together. He looked into Sam's eyes and whispered, "I love you Sammy,". His expression was happy and soft. Loving and honest. And Sam, He knew that Dean could mask his true feelings easily. If not for being a hunter, he would have made a great actor. So when Sam so no trace of pain, no sign of loss in Dean's expression, He didn't feel like he was in danger. Surprise cuddling? Sure it was weird, but it wasn't sinister. Illusion Dean leaned up and press their lips together. Sam's eyes shut on instinct, his lips moving with Dean's until the lips weren't his anymore. Sam opened his eyes to see Jessica in Dean's place. Illusion Jessica smiled, and took Sam's hand. "It's good to finally see you again." She said softly. And in a moment, Jessica faded away, leaving Mary in her place. "It's good to finally see you again. All grown up." Illusion Mary had cooed in a motherly tone. She brushed his fingers through Sam's hair, singing into Sam's ear in a foreign language. The words made Sam feel sick. The light closed in on him, suffocated him with every passing second. And then Dean bust into the room. A bullet sounded and the sickeningly sweet words were gone. Sam watched his mother die in front of him, for the second time. Saw Jessica's eyes drain of life and intelligence, for the second time. Saw Dean slip from his grasp, for the thousandth time. And Dean could only stare while Sam stood paralyzed and afraid. Could only watch as the tears rolled down his cheeks. That bright eyed boy he'd killed hadn't been Sam. Sam couldn't look like that anymore. The boy with an innocent grin and smiling eyes used to be Sam. A long long time ago, It had been his brother. And maybe, if Dean had protected him from all of these things, it would still be his brother. But of course that's not true, because humans are glass. We shatter and break. It's inevitable. Somewhere deep down, Dean knew this was true. And he could only reach over and wipe away Sam's tears with his thumb, hoping that Sam wasn't broken beyond repair. And then he hoped that he wasn't either.


End file.
